Orange Cake Kiss
by Idge
Summary: This is a very fantastic COMPLETE story of Angela and Chase. Cute, Fluffy, a little drama, and the best ending I could muster. XD I love it. You will too. Angela / Akari x Chase / Chihaya Fun fun fun and a bottle of rum. fangirl approved.
1. What do you do with a drunken farmer?

A/N: This is my replacement harvest moon Tree of Tranquility story. :D Loads of fun. Reviews are nice.

..........................................

Angela hated that boy. He thought he was so cool, being a cook. Pfft. He was like the polar opposite of cool. And what was up with his hair? Why did he have bobby pins it it? He was a total girl. Well, no man on the island could be more of a girl than Julius, but whatever. Chase was obnoxious. He was always disagreeable. He was an honorary jerk.

But boy was he all kinds of cute. The way he wore those nice shirts with the sleeves rolled up, and how everything he did had such wonderful detail... It was amazing. His hair, even though rediculous, was a peachy color that made sense with him And his eyes.... Oh, his eyes... They were the eyes that delved into your heart until you honestly melted a little.

...And then he would comment on how dorky you look that day.

Such was how the day had been going when Angela walked into the Sundae in. She took a seat at the bar and rubbed her temples as hard as she could, as if more pressure could somehow cancel the headache out. And wouldn't it be her luck? Chase was the only one in the joint. Maya and her parents had gone out to some kind of picnic, and Yolanda was taking a day off.

"What's up with you, farm girl?" He smiled at her and leaned onto the bar from the other side, cupping his face in his hands. "You usually don't frown _this_ much."

Angela looked up with a sigh. "I really don't want to argue with you today." She sighed. "Can you serve alcohal, or do I really have to wait until six?"

Chase pursed his smooth lips and then smiled. "I can't REALLY serve you alcohal, but there's nothing stopping me from stealing a little booze for a friend."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Friend?"

Chase smiled. "You're not an enemy, are you? You and I have a sort of... oposing relationship, but it's fun, right?"

"I guess..." Angela cleared away some bangs from her face.

Chase grinned again and got up on his elbows. "So, what'll it be?"

"What's the strongest thing you have?"

Chase sighed. "Uh, we only have martini's."

Angela smacked her face on the counter and left it there. "Ugh. Why? What kind of bar doesn't have strait booze? Where's the rum? Where's the scotch?"

"Well... We do have some orange rum..." Chase said, "We use it for desserts and special occasions. It's pretty strong though... it's had a long time to sit there and get harder."

Angela felt herself pleading with him through just a glance. He rolled his eyes and walked to the back, pulled out a glass and a dusty bottle, and poured her a couple shots. He came back and set the glass down in front of her, leaving the bottle by the sink. She took a gulp while he rested his head on his hands again. "So why the need for a drink? Something going badly?"

For a second after the drink, Angela was unable to respond. When he said it was strong rum, he wasn't joking. That almost knocked her over! She was woozy for a second before the question registered.

"It's not really that anything's wrong..." She muttered, trying to convince herself to take another sip. "It's just... Well, it's Dale."

"The carpenter?"

"I had him fix up my house the other day, and he built it up two stories, added on two bedrooms, and painted it to match the house and stuff."

"...So now you have a wonderful house and a spare room in case of a guest... I fail to see the problem." Chase could barely watch her drink that stuff. He could barely eat food prepared with it, when it was all cooked down. That was one of the _few _things he didn't like that had oranges in it. Not that too many people knew his deep affinity for oranges.

"He didn't charge me for it." She frowned. "He just pat my shoulder and said 'I hope it makes you happy'. And then he told me that I should come over for dinner with him and Luke."

"So?"

"I get the feeling it's JUST going to be me and Luke."

"Oh," Chase suddenly got the picture. "You think he's pushing you and Luke together? I'm sure that's not the case. I mean, doesn't luke have a thing for Selena?"

"I don't know." Angela rolled her eyes. Chase frowned and offered her more of the rum. She nodded, and then added "I don't even know the guy! He's from a different planet as me. He's so crazy, and his axe is the scariest thing in the world. I'm sure he'd just end up hurting me on accident and then this island would be one farmer short." She swallowed the refill in one big gulp. Chase raised and eyebrow.

"So you don't want to go out with Luke. Then don't." He smiled, but frowned when he caught her staring at the empty glass. "I don't want you to get sick, so seriously don't go past your limit." He added a little of the rum to her glass, and then corked it and placed it back in its dusty rack.

She took a swig of the remaining rum and sighed. "I don't know my limit."

Chase blinked. "What?"

"I've never drank before today. I just knew I didn't want a martini."

The peach haired man paled. "You can't be serious..."

"So anyway," Angela smiled, "I just don't know what to say if he asks me out."

"Say what you think." Chase said, "A little reality never hurt anyone, that's my motto."

"You're an ass hole though." Angela rolled her eyes. Her headache was gone, but now her stomach was queasy, and she couldn't feel her legs. "You're rude to everyone."

Chase faked a look of hurt. "I'm shocked. Everyone is rude to me too. Why should I try to be what I'm not? I'm just a chef trying to make a living."

"Yeah... Yeah! And I'm a farmer! And I want to make a living!"

Chase blinked. "Why yes, you are..."

"And I don't have to date Luke! I can just PAY Dale! I have the money!"

"That's a good thing."

"I'm NOT going to be told what to do! I'm going to succeed! I'm going to work hard! I'm going to BE SOMEONE!"

"That's the way to think."

"I'm going to be rich! I'll be a wonder farmer! I'm going to find MY Mr. Fairy Tale and I'm going to Do WHAT I WANT!"

Chase smirked a little. She had to be drunk. She was slurring words and flailing. But it had it's own mystic cuteness to it that he didn't find in her often. Usually she was just an uptight farmer who could, on occasion, be as stubborn as he was.

"And, I'm going to be pretty! I'm going to make ALL the girls jealoush! I'm going to be FANTASHTIC!" She shot her arm up in the air and stood up. And then all Chase could see was her face turn white as a ghost. "I'm going to throw up." She muttered, and ran outside. Even through the wall Chase could hear her emptying her stomach of it's contents. He sighed.

"Are you okay?" He checked the clock, took off his apron, and hung it up on a rack. Then he proceeded to the door, where she was still pale, and hunched over on her knees. He crouched down and rubbed her back. "I didn't know you weren't big on drinking, or else I wouldn't have given you that much. Sorry horse breath."

Angela's eyes filled with tears. He was back to his old, mean self, and now he had a piece of her emotions that she wasn't sure she wanted him to have. He had a piece of her life in his hands. Would he tell someone about Luke and Dale? And suddenly she didn't feel sick anymore, she just had that same dull pounding between her eyes. She stood up slowly.

Chase noticed her tears and bit his lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled, and turned to leave.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No." She kept walking. Chase stood and watched her start up the hill to her house, when she suddenly collapsed. His heart skipped a beat. He felt like he should blame himself for this, since he hadn't really monitored her well. So he jogged over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Stupid girl," He whispered. "You're so bad at watching out for yourself..." With a heave, he scooped her up into his arms and started the short walk to her home. Then came the embarrassing part.

"Chase? What happened to Angela?" It was Mayor Hammilton. He knew that he praised everything Angela did, and that he shouldn't say she was drunk but...

"Oh, she fell asleep in her lunch. Yeah, I guess she was pooped out from working so hard here and all. But I didn't want her to be embarrassed, so I wiped up her face and I carried her here, where I found you!" He smiled through his lie, but the mayor didn't seem to buy it. He frowned at Chase and said,

"You know how I feel about you, Chase. You're not a very compassionate person, and you're not a very respectable person. Now I can accept that this only happened because she was asleep and you had an epiphany, but listen to this: If you are trying to manipulate this girl, I'm going to come down on you harder than imaginable."

"Chase hid his anger and smiled again. "No sirree, this is just my rarely seen nice guy side. You bet I'll be just as awful to her as ever tomorrow! So, uh, what are you here for?"

Hammilton suddenly perked up. "Oh, I was going to tell her about the Starry Night Festivale in a few days, and remind her that she should bring her sweet heart."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What sweet heart?"

"Oh, well I'm not sure if she's got her fancy on anyone, but... I hear that Luke has been humming a little louder lately. I imagine that she'll be going with him. If you could just leave her a note or something when you leave, that'd be great." He smiled and was off on his merry, bouncy way. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Not a compassionate person. What the heck? I carried her to her freaking house!" He kicked the door open with his foot and wandered into the front room. It was just a living room, with a kitchen in the corner that seemed a little big for a girl who ate all her meals at the inn, and closed door he could only imagine led to a bathroom. He looked at the stairs and gulped. "Please don't let me fall..." He whispered, and slowly made his way up the stairs with Angela in his arms.

"God you're heavy for such a tiny girl," He groaned, kicking open the first door. The room was bare. That must have been the new one. He made his way to the second door. Inside was an array of pink and white furniture, with a blue accent here and there. He almost fell over. "And very pink..."

He set her down on the large bed and pulled a blanket over her. Then he wandered to the bathroom on that floor, rinsed a towel under cold water, rung it out, and placed it on her forehead. "Pretty big place..." He muttered, wandering to the window. Outside he saw two cows, a sheep and a goat, and a young pony in the feild laying down. "I bet she doesn't want them out all night..." He sighed and left the room. Then he left the house, and looked around. There was a large bell by the barn. Maybe they would come inside if he rang it? He did, loudly, and the animals perked up. They started walking over, so Chase opened the doors. Once they were all inside he looked at the dry soil where some browning plants were peeking out. They needed watered. He sighed and picked up a bucket and slowly watered the plants. Why was he doing this? Why was he so suddenly nice? He could have just left her there in the road...

"She's such a dork." He frowned and walked back inside the house. He wrote a quick note to explain where she was, and to remind him about the stars when she saw him, and then left it on the bed next to her. The next thing that happened he couldn't explain. It wasn't like he could, but he didn't want to, but he seriously didn't have any rhyme or reason. But he leaned down and planted a feather soft kiss on her forehead before walking out the door, down the stairs, and out of the house.

He did wonder a little bit why he did it, but he was certain of one thing: He hated that girl. She was always whining and she never spent any time away from her farm except to buy things to improve it or fish with Toby. So he plunged his hands into his pockets and wandered down the road to his house, only to find a letter in the mail box. He ripped the envelope open.

'Dear Chase,

As of your recent performance as a chef, I can't begin to praise you. You're wonderful. But you're just too self centered to work at the Sundae in, and you're never kind to the customers. We're replacing you as of Friday. If you would like your final pay check you should come in to work tomorrow and will receive it at the end of the day. While I know your house isn't paid in full, I simply can't sit here and hope you get nicer. I'm very sorry. Surely Mayor Hammilton will work something out with you about the rent.

Best wishes,

Jake'

Chase growled a little in his throat. The nerve of that guy! And he wanted him to work tomorrow? That was rediculous. He ripped the letter and threw it on the ground. Then he went in his very quiet, very unpaid off house, and tried to imagine what he could do about the rent. Maybe Angela would have an idea. He had listened to her. He would ask her tomorrow, before he mentioned the festivale.


	2. Luke, Chase, And A Kiss

**a/n: ** Okay guys, chapter two! Are you excited? It's going to be pretty fun. R&R!

…………………

When Angela woke up the next morning she was thoroughly confused. But she did find the note, and once she took care of her animals, she decided it was high time to question Chase on whatever he meant by "stars". So with some kind of new found bravery, she marched into the Sundae Inn, totally unafraid of what might be awaiting her on the other side.

And there was Chase, wearing a black dress shirt with light grey pin stripes, the sleeves rolled up, blue apron over his front. She imagined he was probably wearing pants, but she couldn't see them from here. He smiled to her. She looked around. Maya was no where to be found. The only one she saw in the room besides her was Jake, and he was moving up the stairs as she spoke.

She walked over to the bar stools and sat down, a deep blush filling up her face.

Chase could feel the corner of his mouth rising in a smile. "Good morning! Are you dry for a change?"

"Oh come on, Chase…" She rolled her eyes. For some reason she didn't think this was going to be a day of insult and such, but… why not? Chase always poked fun at her. He must have really hated her… "You told me to remind you about the stars."

"Oh!" Chase remembered, clapping his fist to his hand. "I'll tell you that, RIGHT after you answer a question for me. Deal?"

"Uh, okay," Angela smiled, "What's your question?"

"Am I REALLY as mean as people say I am?" Chase looked deep into her maple eyes for an answer, even one she didn't say. He saw her confusion, and then her eyes cast themselves downwards for a minute.

"Well, I exaggerate sometimes, but you're pretty rude when you want to be. Why? Is it bothering you?"

"…Kind of." He smiled. He had been planning all morning to ask her what she thought he should do about the job, but… He didn't think he should yet. Something was nagging at him. "Anyway, how did your date with Luke and Dale go?"

Angela's face fell. "Oh my god." She looked at the clock and sighed. "They're meeting me here in fifteen minutes! Ack! I don't want to DO this!" She started rubbing her temples again, as she had the night before. Chase smiled.

"Alright, well before he asks you to it, let me tell you about the Starry Night Festival."

"The what?" Angela had no idea what he could be talking about. She'd never even heard of it!

"It's basically a thing where you go out and watch the stars and reflect on their beauty. And if you see a shooting star you make a wish… with your date."

"Date?" Angela paled. "Oh no… You don't think Luke will ask me to go, do you? When is it?"

"It's tomorrow night" Chase could see her falling deeper into despair just thinking about Luke… and for some reason that made him a little bit happy.

"What? In the cold? Good grief what is WRONG with this island?" Angela smacked her head on the counter, much like she did the night before, but this time something went wrong. The vibrations from her conk knocked a mug off the ceiling and it hit her in head with a clunk, and shattered. Chase gasped, only a second away from having caught the mug.

"Oh…" Angela moaned, her head pulsing. Her eyes started to tingle, so she left her face down.

"Are you alright?" Chase ran out from behind the counter and sat beside her. "Do you want something?"

She looked up to him, eyes starting to get red, and tears welling up, but didn't cry. She bit her lip and shook her head. "N-no… I'm alright." She choked out, trying not to cry.

Chase frowned and ran his thumb under her eye, trying to wipe her invisible tears. Angela blushed for a second, but was overcome by her pain. She plunged her head against his chest and started sobbing. For a moment Chase wasn't sure what to do. His heart skipped beats. But then he remembered it was just Angela, and he rubbed her back and mumbled something inaudible about it being okay.

It wasn't a deep emotional pain, so it only took a few minutes for Angela to cry herself out. She sighed and kept her head against Chase's chest, listening to his heart beat. It had drastically slowed down in the last few minutes. Perhaps he had been worried, and was calming down? Or maybe he was happy that she… well, that was a long shot. She blushed, but he couldn't have seen.

He rubbed her back a moment longer before muttering, "Luke will be here soon; at noon, right? It's five till. You should probably get yourself together, goat head."

And then Angela hugged him. "Thank you, Chase."

He smirked. "If I knew you liked to be insulted I wouldn't have done it." But he returned the hug. He liked the feeling. Maybe he should get himself a girl friend?

"You really took care of me the last couple days… And I'm glad you did. I wouldn't have been able to work this all out without you. And just now… Thanks for letting me cry on you." She stopped and lifted her head up. Her eyes were still a little puffy, but happy now. She looked at his shirt. There were wet splotches all over it. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

He looked down and shrugged. "Whatever. But let the record show I'm not going to be this nice to you every day. Just because you're cute doesn't mean I like you." Chase flinched at his words. Cute? What? That had sounded like an insult in his head. Why did it mess up out loud? He blushed and walked back behind the counter, to a pot, and didn't look up again until Luke and Dale arrived.

…And arrive they did. They were both dressed up a little nicer than usual, Luke didn't have a bandana on, and they brought her flowers. She paled. This was TOTALLY a set up dinner. She frowned and sat down.

"So Angela," Dale grinned, taking a seat, "How's the new house?"

"Oh, just wonderful," She smiled. "But, I really intend to pay you back in full. I'm good for the money, I have it now, actually." She began to fish out her wallet. He shook his head.

"No! No, there's no reason. On the house. So have you met Luke?"

"Oh yes," She said, hoping not to sound too rude, "I have."

Luke sat across from her, head in his hands, and stared into outer space. And for a moment he locked eyes with her. He had a sort of pleading look to him saying, "I don't want to be here either, believe me." Angela sighed.

As the meal progressed, Chase brought out food, made a remark on how Angela was underdressed for the occasion, and Luke didn't say a word. That was, until Dale said "So, have you two thought at all about going to the Starry Night Festival together?"

And then Luke looked up at Angela so fast she couldn't have blinked. His eyes went wide and he paled, trying not to shake his head in front of his father, but obviously not wanting to go with Angela. Angela faltered.

"Oh, I uh… Well, you see, I have to go out of town that day, to uh, well, you know, and there's a lot of work to be done… and… Well, I'm sure I won't be back until morning… So, I'd miss it. But… I'm sure that Luke could have just as much fun without me!"

Luke smiled. "thank you," He mouthed, and looked out the window. He was watching someone… Selena. She was dancing in the street.

"Oh, that's a shame!" Dale pouted. "Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

Only a few minutes later Dale left, and Luke grinned at Angela. "You're a great girl," He smiled. "But I've got my heart set on someone else. Sorry." And with that he ran out the door.

"Wow, I can't decide if you just got insulted or if you made a huge sacrifice." Chase smirked, wiping his hands from behind the counter. He was about to clean the dishes.

"Oh how nice of you."

"Hey farm face?"

"Yeah?" Angela rolled her eyes and looked at the peach haired chef.

"They didn't pay the bill."

Angela's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? I don't have money for this! I left my wallet at home!"

"Oh bull crap. You were going to pay Dale back."

"But I left my wallet, I realized then."

"…" Chase looked back at the sudsy sink and snickered. "Alright. Come back here and wash some dishes, and I'll let you off the hook."

Angela paled. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Hey, it comes out of my… er… pay." He suddenly remembered this was his last day on the job. "But don't worry, I'll help."

Angela rolled up the sleeves on her purple sweater and wandered behind the bar. It was kind of surreal. She'd never been on the other side before. She sighed.

"Washing or drying?"

"I want you to wash," Chase smiled, "Because dishes can be pretty slick, and I don't want them being dropped on accident."

Angela rolled her eyes, but plunged her hands into the warm water. Or, bubbles, as the case was. The deep sink was overflowing with bubbles, but there was really only about five inches of water in it. She smiled. She hadn't come into contact with bubbles since she was little.

After only a few minutes of dish washing Angela came to the conclusion that she had paid off her debt. At least two hours later she decided she was done. She looked at Chase, who was standing beside her, waiting for the next dish to dry. She grinned.

He didn't see it coming, for some reason, but it only took him a second of being covered in foamy bubbles to want revenge. Chase grabbed a handful of the suds and flung them into Angela's hair. She laughed and flung some more, getting a little water with them. Chase took offense to the new droplets on his shirt, grabbed the spraying attachment to the sink, and hosed Angela down, over her head. She gasped, looking down at herself. She was dripping wet!

And that kind of crime couldn't go unpunished. "You brat!" She shouted, and grabbed for a clean bowl. She shoveled water at him with it, soaking his front. She laughed. "Chase peed his pants!"

"You're so immature!" He grinned, spraying her again. She leaned forward to get him with the bowl again, but slipped. He stumbled over her and they both landed with a thump on their butts. Angela laughed.

That was the moment Chase was confused about. He wasn't sure what was going on. His mind had fizzled out. He could feel gravity pulling harder on him, but he didn't know why.

That was until he caught a grip of what he was doing. He was on all fours, leaning over Angela, one hand supporting him over her, and one tangled up in her gangly wet hair, and he was kissing her. He was KISSING HER! He mentally started to pull away, until he realized that Angela was kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand toying with the ends of his hair, one holding tightly to his back. And suddenly he pulled away.

"I… Angela…" He stared at her with an immense blush covering his entire face.

She blushed back, but smiled a little bit when some droplets from his hair fell onto her nose. She loosened the grip on his neck. He sighed a little. She tilted her head, unsure what to say. The corner of his mouth tipped into a crooked smile.

And he kissed her again. This time much softer, and only for a second, a little peck, but he kissed her again. And then he stood up. She began to stand, but slipped again, only to have her arms caught by Chase. She brushed her pants off.

"I guess… I should be going now…" She whispered, looking at the clock. It was nearing five o' clock, and she still had to figure out what to do about tomorrow.

Chase nodded. He looked deeply into her eyes, searching for what she was thinking. He could tell she was trying to find that same thing from him. Neither of them were sure what that kiss just was.

"…" Chase looked down. "So where are you going tomorrow? I remember you told Luke and Dale you were going out of town?"

"Oh…" She sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm going to go hide out for the day. I just REALLY didn't want to go with Luke." She started to wring out her hair. Only then did she see the blush on Chase's cheeks intensify. "What?"

"Maybe… I can help you find a place to hide. I know about a cave on the beach, it leads to the other side of the island, under the Brownie Ranch Cliff, and… You could have a… well, not a date, but… just an excursion I guess… And the Starry Night Festival…"

Angela grinned. "I bet that would be fun. It could be a picnic and we could talk… I don't know about what." She moved on to wring out her shirt.

"Oh, and…" he laughed as she walked out the door, "I still hate you, cow brains."

Angela turned around and glared at him. "And I still think you're a jerk. But I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

She walked away from the Inn and suddenly Chase knew that he had gained a little bit more than a mess to clean up. He smiled. "So am I."

…………………

Reviews! Did you like it? Too sappy? Too rushed? I don't mind criticisms. I'm a big girl.


	3. On The Beach Alone

A/N: Hey guys, just fair warning

LISTEN TO ME:

There is GOING to be a pretty mature section of this chapter. It WILL BE RATED ALL KINDS OF CRAZY M AND NC17+. But it'll be worth it. =D It's very important to my story line, guys, so just trust me. I don't write many of these. But hey, don't get me wrong, even though I don't write them, I'm an expert in the ways of the lemon. (I'll let you ponder that.)

..................

Chase had never spent more time thinking in his life. All the thoughts he'd had, all the conclusions he'd come to, none of them added up to this. Yesterday had been a big, crazy event. He kissed a girl he thought he hated, and he liked it. No, he loved it. He wanted to do it again. And he felt some kind of serious urge to be with her. He couldn't make the minutes tick by fast enough. And he wanted her to be in his arms again. He wanted her.

He wanted to smell her sweet, hay cented hair again. But that's where the conflict came in. He'd recieved his last pay check, he'd done the math... And it wasn't enough. He had about half of that month's rent, and in only three days the Mayor would be "forced" to reclaim his home. Not to mention that was if he STARVED for three days. And he didn't have enough money to keep the heater on, so it was getting chilly in there. And he just couldn't push all that on Angela. She'd insist that he move in with her, or she'd insist that she pay his rent. And that was rediculous.

So while he got himself dressed and packed up a picnic basket, he considered his options: Stop falling in love, or ask her for money. He sighed as he walked out the door, wearing a heavier overcoat over his regular shirt, and making his way to her house.

Had he really thought that? Falling in love? A new thought struck him. Was he fallng in love with Angela. Was she falling in love with him? What could become of this relationship? He was bad for her all over. All he could do was cook. He wasn't a carpenter, he didn't mine... He didn't even have a job. But he felt himself blushing as he walked. Falling in love. He'd never done that before.

Angela was waiting for him just outside her house. She was wearing long black leggings and a light blue dress that went down just above her knees. The dress had long sleeves, but Chase was sure she'd be cold. Although it was rather warm for the end of winter. She smiled at him and ran over.

"You sure got dressed up." He smirked, "Maybe now you're overdressed."

Angela smiled and said, "Can we go? I don't want anyone to see me. I said I was gone, remember?"

Chase led her down to the river, and then into a narrow cave that made her feel claustrophobic for a moment. But on the otherside of the cave was the ocean, and the sun just beginning to set. She smiled. "It's so pretty!" And then she looked above her head, and realized he wasn't joking, the cliff overhang was so above them that there wasn't a chance in the world someone could see them. She smiled. It was her own little cove to share with Chase.

At first they sat down to enjoy their little picnic meal. It was still early sunset when they'd finished. Then things started happening kind of fast. Angela looked at Chase and whispered, "Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Chase froze. He didn't think she'd bring it up. But he blushed and answered "You're just so beautiful, and you're so sweet... I don't know why I didn't realize it before. You're the perfect woman." He knew it sounded kind of sappy, but he was saying it more to himself than to Angela. He was so sure at that moment that he wasn't falling in love, he'd already hit bottom.

Angela only blushed a little more and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You're too sweet. All that sugar is getting to you."

And it happened again. Chase couldn't contain himself, and dove in for a kiss. This time she seemed pretty into it as well. She pulled him down over her, so they were just laying inches apart, and kept the kisses going. It felt like hours of kissing, but when they broke apart the sun was still setting. And suddenly, without warning, Chase jumped off of her, and across the sand, and pulled his knees to his chest, flushed.

Angela stared confused, and then an idea struck her. She crawled over to him and reached between his legs, cupping his manhood. It was hard, pulsing against her fingers. She smiled. "Is that why you ran off?"

"That's seriously embarrassing!" Chase whispered, not making eye contact. "I'm sorry."

"Fix it."

Chase blinked. "What?" He turned his head to meet her eyes, and watched her crawl onto his lap and straddle him.

"Let's fix it." She repeated.

Chase couldn't honestly say he expected her to be this big on sex. He was totaly blown away. But before he could even reply she was undoing the buttons of his jeans.

"Angela... It's too cold to take clothes off..." He whispered. Oh he wanted her. He could already imagine the feeling, his body already imagining a rythm.

"Then only take them down a little. We'll keep each other warm." Angela was unsure of what she was saying. She had never done this before, and frankly she was scared out of her wits. She just wanted to look strong. That look of insecurity on Chase's face was adorable and his blush made her heart melt. And the twinkle of lust in his half closed eyes made her smile. "Please?"

That was not to say she wasn't turned on as well. For what she could honestly say for the first time in her life she wanted this so bad she could _feel it_. She could feel herself becoming less and less patient, and her body preparing itself for the arrival.

He smiled sheepishly. "Are you sure... I'm still Chase you know. Remember? The rude cook who makes fun of you?" He stroked her umber hair, but she kissed him.

"And I'm still that smelly farm girl. Now let's do this." She tugged his pants down a few inches and started caressing his erection through his boxers. A smile touched her lips, but a little bit of fear leapt into her heart as well. He was a lot bigger than she'd been expecting. This could hurt.

He tugged her tights down and off her legs, but kept her dress on to help keep her warm. For a moment he teased them both, just pressing himself against her. She kissed him again, and reached down to guide his length into her opening. Suddenly he took ahold of her around her waist and plunged into her. Instantly he realized she was, indeed, a virgin. She felt so tight, he briefly thought he would cum right then. But first he moved his hands up to her face, momentarily resting his weight on her, and wiped away a tear straying from her eye.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "I didn't know... Should I pull out?"

She shook her head. "No! Chase, I want this... With you. Don't you want me?" She grinded her hips up against his, and the sudden sensation caused him to half moan his affirmitive reply. "So take me, I'm yours." She whispered.

The sand was a soft bed for the two of them, molding to the shape of her body. He thrusted back and forth into her in a fast paced rythm, taking the tempo of their heart beats. And suddenly he slowed down. Angela wrapped her arms around his neck, sensing she would soon need his support. He pulled himself out, all the way to the very tip, and dived back in, bashing their bodies together. Angela gasped in pleasure, stars in her eyes and pushed back. They rocked back and forth against each other until after what seemed like years Chase felt Angela get even tighter. Her body contracted together, and she began to moan uncontrollably. Chase couldn't have _been_ more turned on. He pinned her arms back over her head with his wrists and attached his lips to hers, pounding inside of her. He pushed in quickly, and then delved deeper, slowly, putting pressure onto her. This drew her even closer to the edge. And suddenly he was very aware that he was about to cum as well. He moved one hand underneath their melting bodies and once more pulled out to just a sliver of the tip. Then he grinded against her, using his hand to push them closer. He heard Angela shriek out his name and felt a sudden pain on his back, but he only vaguely was aware of it. His eyes were half blurred by stars. And he cummed.

Deep within her confines, as far as he could reach, he felt all the heat in his errection pour into her, and she heard her moan into it. At that moment he realized how tired she looked, and how thoroughly exhausted he was. But he didn't want to pull out of her. He could feel her wetness on his skin, probably on his pants, and surely on her dress. He felt so at home. But he did pull out, and he pressed his lips against hers before he even tried to get dressed again. He kissed her long and hard, and then kissed her forehead lightly.

Angela panted through the kiss, heart beating faster than it had ever before. She blushed, realizing how exposed she was, but reached out to hold Chase's hand anyway. She kissed his palm, and then their lusty, star-struck eyes met.

"Angela..." Chase said between light gasps, "I think I love you." He laid his head on her chest, listening to her heart pound against his hear, and she stroked his bangs out of his face.

"I love you too Chase."

And suddenly it hit him. It all became a reality. Chase sat up abruptly, and tugged Angela's tights back up her legs. "I can't do this to you."

Angela blinked and sat up, not even bothering to pull her pants up all the way, and ignoring that his manhood was still dangling out in the open. "What?"

"Angela, I got fired."

"What?! Why?"

"Because I'm rude to people." He whispered, "And because Jake and the Mayor are out to get me." He started combing his fingers through his own hair to try and straiten the waves. He looked into the girl's eyes and he felt his heart sinking. "I don't want to drag you down with me... I'm going to get evicted, I don't have money to pay rent... And I love you. I'm so confused."

"I'm not." Angela whispered, a little shocked to see a tear drip down his cheek. "Work for me."

Chase looked up at her suddenly. "What?"

"I need someone to take care of the vegetables, and I have a spare room, Chase... You can have it for free if you tend the garden and make me breakfast a lot. I like eggs. I'll even supply them." Angela's maple eyes never even fazed. Chase gaped at her, mouth open.

"Angela, do you know what you're saying?"

"Will you move in with me?" She whispered, "This doesn't have to be about what just happened... This is just between friends. The town never has to know."

"The mayor will look down on you... He hates me..." Chase muttered.

"Please Chase? I'll even pay you, 200G a day." She smiled, "The same amount I used to spend on lunch every afternoon."

He felt happy tears trying to well up, but darted through the six inches of air to hug Angela before he could think. He squeezed her to him and kissed every part of her head he could reach while in the embrace. Then he strait out kissed her lips. "Angela, you're so perfect... Why didn't I know this before?" He cradled her in his arms and smiled. After a moment he finally decided to fix his pants, as did Angela.

She condoned herself for looking, but she grinned a little, making a mentle note that the little tuft above Chase's crotch was the same color as the rest of his peachy hair. When they were all situated and redressed, Chase pulled Angela into his lap and zipped up his coat around them both, slipping his arms out of the sleeves and around her waist. He kissed the nape of her neck. It was pitch dark outside now. The stars were all shining brightly... how long had they been making love? But one star shoot past them. He tried to point, but couldn't move his arm, so he half whispered "look!"

She gasped as the bluish white beam flew past.

"Make a wish," He whispered.

"I wish..." She started, "That a certain someone will offer me a place to spend the night."

Chase grinned. "Well in that case, would you like to sleep at my house tonight? It's a little chilly, but I've got plenty of blankets." Angela smiled and leaned back into the crook of his neck. She knew already this was going to be a good night.

...................................

Sorry for you guys who don't like Lemons. I'm proud though, this is like the best one I've ever got down on paper. or online. Anyway, now that it's over you don't have to worry about it for a pretty good while. I think I made my point. :D Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW. I'd like to hear your opinions on Chase moving in with Angela. Thanks guys,

Bubbles on Helium.


	4. Hurt, Gone, and Scared

A/N: I was gone for the weekend, but now I'm back and ready to write!

PS:

I know some of you REALLY don't think so, but it was important for my plot for them to do it, and… if you're going to have them do it, why not do it well?

……………………………

The next few days were busy, and Angela felt like they were the same routine. She got up in the morning, took care of her animals, watered her plants (which were about to die out for summer, in only three more days), and went over to Chase's house to help him pack.

There wasn't much packing to do, he hadn't even fully UNPACKED since he'd moved there, but he seemed to procrastinate at it, and so she had to cheer him along. It wasn't until the first day of Spring, a whole week later, that Chase finally got around to moving his boxes to the room in Angela's house.

Angela was a little excited for him to move in. Although she hadn't seen his romantic side since the Starry Night Festival, and had seen his grumpy side more than once, she was glad that she could help him when he needed it. And she was extra glad she wouldn't have to water the plants anymore. Even if they never had a romantic moment again, at least that would work out.

"Got everything?" She smiled, eyes sparkling. Chase grinned at her.

"It looks pretty empty to me." These were the last boxes. Chase had two smaller ones and Angela had one big one, and the peachy man was locking his door for the last time. The lights were off. The door was shut, and after stopping by Angela's house, he was going to tell the Mayor he was moving out.

The walk to the farm seemed to take forever for Angela… She was dizzy. She'd been carrying boxes all day, and she wanted to sit down. Her legs went numb beneath her and she stumbled. "I don't feel good."

Chase stopped and looked back a few feet at the girl. She didn't look good either. He piled his boxes on top of hers and then took the whole load out of her hands. "Are you going to be okay until you get back home?"

Angela nodded. They continued their not too long journey and were only steps away from the front door when Angela totally passed out. Chase heard her head thump on the ground and gasped, spinning around and dropping the boxes. He scooped her up into his arms where the boxes had been and started to run for the Clinic. He stopped seconds later. They were closed. So he made his way back into the house and up the stairs, having a silly feeling of déjà vu. He laid her in her bed and covered her up, hoping she was just fatigued, and went back outside to get his stuff.

Angela woke up about half an hour later to the sound of cardboard scraping open. Chase was unpacking. There was a glass of water on her nightstand and a cool cloth on her forehead. She smiled a little. She felt fine now. She had just overworked herself. So with confidence she tiptoed across the hall into Chase's new room and hugged him from behind.

"Oh!" Chase gasped, but then smiled. "Are you feeling better?" He spun her around and kissed her forehead. "Cool as a cucumber."

Angela nodded. "I Feel a lot better now." She looked around. "Wow, you've done a lot of unpacking." She saw a box of pots and pans and said, "Do you want me to take those down stairs for you?"

"No!" He shouted as she reached for the box. She cringed away from it. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want you lifting or working or stressing anymore today. I think you should just take it easy." He smiled.

"Chase, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Are we a couple?"

Chase blushed. "I thought so. Are you rethinking me?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure. I really wanted to." Angela waited until he turned around and slinked over to the corner, silently picking up the box of pans and heading for the stairs. It was almost fool proof, until she clanked a pan against the wall. Chase looked up and around, noticed the missing box, and growled.

"Angela! I said I would do it!" He bit his lip, but didn't chase her. She would probably be fine. It wasn't too many stairs, and she seemed fine. She wasn't pale anymore. He continued putting clothes in drawers until he heard something that scared him to pieces: a shriek. But not just a shriek, a shriek followed by a crash, a rumble, and a lot of thumping and banging. Chase's heart did a back flip. What just happened? He dashed down the hall, around the corner, and to the stairs. "Angela?"

He almost broke into tears. Pots and pans were spread out around Angela, a few on top of her, and a couple under her. She was sprawled out at the base of the stairs with one arm over her chest and one bent in a weird position. Her nose was bleeding and a trail of blood was leaking down her forehead. She stared at him for a moment in shock, only just registering he was there, and then her eyes rolled back and everything went black.

………………….

Angela woke up at the clinic. She registered the room quickly; it wasn't the first time she'd been there. But then she remembered that it was closed that day. She blinked. Did they open it just for her?

She tried to turn her head, but her neck was sore from her fall. She glanced down at the pressure on her lap. A teddy bear? Where was Chase? She tried to call for someone, but it turned into a squeak. She coughed. That got the attention of Jin.

"Oh, you're up!" He smiled. "I was beginning to worry." He looked at her chart as she spoke and sat down beside her. "Alright, here's what's going on, are you ready?"

"Yes…" Angela whispered, but she was still curious about Chase. She had only been asleep for a little while, it was still daylight.

"You fell down the stairs."

"I remember that."

"Chase found you that way."

"I kind of remember that."

"Alright, well he told us that he'd moved in with you, and explained his financial situation to us, and we let him stay with you for a while. But then he had to go see the mayor."

Angela nodded.

"Well, the Mayor was not happy, and I haven't seen Chase in here since, except once to bring you this bear. He told me to give you this letter as well." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and set it next to her. "And now for the big part, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You've been asleep for three days." Jin frowned and looked at her chart once more. "…Which reminds me that I have your blood work and x-rays in the other room, and I'll be right back."

Angela took that opportunity to look at the letter left by Chase. It was on scratch paper, and there were smudges in the shapes of tears. That wasn't encouraging. It said:

_Dear Angela,_

_I can't even begin to tell you how much this is wrong. It feels wrong, it looks wrong, it smells wrong… I hate it. I went to the mayor and told him I was moving out and he said he heard about Angela being hurt. Then he mentioned that you got hurt _right_ after I moved in. So he blamed me for the whole damn thing. He's been telling everyone that he thinks I pushed you. Yeah right. I would never do that. You know what right? Do you even remember the fall? I'm sorry I let you take that box… I should have stopped you. Anyway, I can't stay here while this is going on, I can't stand the looks the people are giving me. Only a few people believe that I didn't do it… So I'm going back to the mainland for a few weeks. I needed to earn a little extra money anyway. I'll come back really soon, I swear! I just… I need to do this. But when I come back, and I will, trust me, I'll be excited to see you, and I hope you'll be excited to see me too. I'll have a special surprise for you, Angela. Please wait for me, don't start dating Luke on me! I'll be back, I promise. And maybe sooner than I thought, if I can't find a good job or place to stay. I left my stuff in your house, I didn't bring my cooking supplies… I'm coming back. Just a couple weeks. Maybe while I'm finding myself you can get the mayor off my case. Oh, and Angela, one more thing…_

_I love you._

_Chase_

Angela couldn't believe this. There was no way he really just left like that. But she wasn't angry. She wasn't even really that sad. She had read it, she saw him repeat it a thousand times… He was coming back. And she would be better than ever when he did, so he didn't keep worrying about her. She sighed and hugged the bear to her. He had dressed it up in one of his shirts, and it smelled like his skin. She didn't feel like crying, but she missed him.

And then Jin walked back into the room, lips pursed and looking at two different sheets of paper. "This says you have a minor concussion, but you'll be fine by now. You cracked your wrist, but if you didn't notice, I already wrapped it up."

No, she hadn't noticed.

"Your blood work says that you have nothing wrong with you… but…" He raised his gaze to her, looking over his thin glasses. "You're pregnant. So I think you and your boyfriend, whoever that may be, need to have a chit chat."

Angela felt her heart stop. What? But it was only once… And how could she… She looked down at the bear and the note beside her. Chase wasn't here… He would be gone for a long time, possibly a whole season… What if he missed it? What if she was big and round by the time he came back? What if he found a new woman on the mainland? What if he didn't want to be with her anymore? What if he never came back?

Dr. Jin was saying something about vitamins and herbs, but she couldn't hear it. She was too busy swirling through her own mind.

"Dr… How long will it be, until…"

"…Until the baby is born? Well I'd like to say you're not too far along. I'm guessing by spring 7th you'll have a bouncing baby." He smiled a little. "You look worried though… Are you in a relationship with the father, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh… I'm in a relationship… Kind of…" She bit her lip.

"…Is Chase the father?" He whispered, in case anyone else could hear. Jin didn't believe that Chase had pushed Angela. The look on the man's face when he burst into Jin's house was of pure fear and sorrow.

Angela swallowed hard. "Yes."

"…I'm I right to assume that that letter I handed you said he left the island?"

Angela felt dead on the inside. She nodded again.

"Is he coming back?"

_I'm coming back… I have a surprise for you…_

"…"

"Angela?"

"Yes. He said he was coming back."

"Well, seeing the circumstances with the mayor and town, I think you should talk to Hamilton, and tell him what happened. And then I think you should ask Pascal to take you to Chase, or if you don't feel up to traveling, perhaps you should send a letter telling him to come home."

Angela nodded, still empty on the inside.

"And Angela? If you need anything come here. We'll be happy to take care of you."

Angela got up, cast on one arm, stuffed bear in the other, and walked to Town Hall. She was not going to let Chase's name get messed up by the Mayor, just because they didn't like each other. And if she was going to have a baby, there was no way it would come into the world without a father.

………………………..

And I will add more soon.


	5. Making New Plans

Angela marched right up to town hall, not even going home to put away the bear. She was in her dirty jeans from when she fell, and her tank top she was wearing under her torn up jacket. She put on Chase's dressy shirt over her so she didn't look quite as trashy, but she held tight to the stuffed bear's paw and went right on her death march.

Only a few people seemed interested to know that she was alright, and only a few called out to her. One of those people was Luke.

"Angela!" He called and stopped her. He looked down at her light blue cast. "I'm sorry about Chase…"

Anger covered Angela's features. "He didn't push me!"

"I know!" Luke put his hands up to his chest. "He left. He told me to remind you that he's coming back, and to ask you not to be angry."

Angela stared into his eyes totally shocked. "He told you about us?" She blushed a little bit and watched him nod.

"Chase and I are good friends! He was the one who gave me the heads up you didn't want to go out with me. Remember that lunch thing with me and Pops? He was supposed to tell you I didn't want to date you either." He grinned and adjusted his bandana. "I guess I should tell him you're awake."

Angela gasped. "You can get in touch with him?!" She practically jumped the poor guy. He shook his head.

"Well, no, not until he sends me an address to mail him at."

Angela stopped listening after he said no. She sighed. "I guess I'll see you later, Luke." She smiled and continued her journey across the Waffle Square. She pushed her way into Town Hall only to see Ellie and Gill look up in unison, worried. Gill kept his mouth shut, but Ellie practically shouted across the room to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I need to see the mayor."

Gill pointed to his office and gulped. He could feel the anger radiating off of Angela like heat.

Angela knocked and entered without waiting for an answer.

"Angela!" Hammilton beamed, "I'm so glad to see you're awake! Now I have a lot to discuss with you." He smiled and sat down.

"Yeah, well I have a bone to pick with you too." She groaned and waited for him to speak.

Seeing she wasn't going to sit down, he said "Oh! Well seeing as how Chase has betrayed your trust, and hurt you like this, I've opted to prevent him from returning to the island." He smiled. "It's for your own good, you see, and there's a petition being typed up right now, for the town to sign."

Angela paled. "Excuse me?" She growled and leaned out the door. "Hey,"

Gill looked up. "Yes?"

"The mayor has asked me to have you call a town meeting. Now hop to it. He needs everyone on the island there." Angela smiled. Gill nodded and picked up the phone to start making calls. Angela shut the door and turned back to the Mayor. Hammilton blinked.

"Angela, what was that all about?" He asked. Angela leaned over his desk.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. Chase did _not_ manipulate me when I passed out at the inn, I was drunk, and he carried me home. Then to add to his list, he took care of my animals and plants. He did _not_ use moving into my house as some kind of bargaining chip in this game of you hating him, and he did _NOT_ push me down the stairs! I tripped while carrying a box that HE told me not to carry in the first place! Now let me tell you what he did do. He kept my reputation safe, he took care of my farm, he carried me to Jin's FRONT DOOR when I fell, and he bought me a _teddy bear_ because he felt guilty about it!"

"Um,"

"No! I'm not DONE yet!" Angela shouted. "Chase made me feel better when I was crying, he held me when I was hurt, and he makes me happy. He is in _love_ with me, he wouldn't put an unloving finger on me! And YOU would know that if you weren't so wrapped up in trying to get back at him for snotting off to you when you DESERVED IT!"

Angela sighed. "Now you are going to come with me if I have to drag you by your ear!"

Hammilton looked shocked and angry. "And where might that be?"

"To that town meeting, where you're going to publically take back _everything_ you said about Chase, and apologize for meddling in matters YOU didn't understand!"

Gill and Ellie were shocked. They could hear her through the door, and neither of them knew she had that kind of attitude power. No one had ever talked to the mayor like that before.

Hammilton frowned. "Angela, you are behaving unacceptably. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah, the mayor of the town I used to live in if he doesn't get smart _real_ quick."

"Angela!"

"Go. Right now." She got up and walked out of the room, and Hammilton slowly followed. The whole island was gathered in the square, and Hammilton timidly stood up behind a podium.

"Hello friends," he said, "Angela has kindly brought it to my attention that the incident with Chase was all a huge misunderstanding. As it turns out, he was just trying to take care of her, and had nothing to do with the fall."

A number of people began whispering and sighing happily, as if a conspiracy was too much for such a tiny island.

"I would like to apologize for spreading ideas that I did not necessarily know to be true. When Chase returns I will also apologize to him in person."

Angela went home that night feeling more proud of her than she had in her entire life.

…………………..

The next morning she got up and saw the flag on her mail box up. She looked inside and found one written apology from the mayor, and one letter with no return address. She opened it hastily.

_Dear Angela,_

_I'm working in a club in town, but I don't technically have a home. I'm staying with the owner, but I don't want my mail going to his house. I'm only staying about three more weeks. Don't worry. I already bought my ferry ticket, for Spring 25__th__. That means you'll probably see me the next day! Don't forget about me. I miss you._

_And I love you._

_Chase _

By spring fifteenth… She would probably be starting to show the baby… And how would she explain then? She could have warned him in a letter if he'd left an address, but he hadn't. She sighed.

And then Angela went about her daily routine, feeding the animals and watering the plants. She began the process of milking her cows when she felt light headed. For a split second she thought she would pass out again, but she didn't. She sighed, and hoisted the milk over to the shipping bin.

Why was she so tired? Could a baby she just found out about yesterday really be making her so tired? She wasn't sure, but just to be safe she decided to go back inside and watch TV. She rested her casted arm on the arm rest and flipped through channels. Why did she feel like the next three weeks would be bad? She sighed and leaned her head back against the sofa, when she got a knock at the door.

She stood up and wandered over, subconsciously thinking about how hungry she was, and was surprised to see Luke.

"Oh, hey," She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"You really stood up to the mayor yesterday."

"Um, yeah. He needed a swift kick in the butt. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to ask you a few questions. But you don't have to let me in. Just two really. Did you get a letter from Chase?"

"Yes."

"Did it have a return address?"

"No."

"Oh." Luke frowned. "Well, that sucks." He started to turn to go when Angela felt the need to stop him.

"Luke, how long have you and Chase been friends?"

"Since before he moved away the first time, when we were kids. Why?"

"Do you think he likes kids?"

"Uh… Yeah. He's always talking about how annoying they are, but he thinks they're cute, so I guess he thinks kids are fine." He raised a blue eyebrow. "…Why?"

Angela blushed. "I just… I needed to know."

"You're not going to have a baby, are you?" Luke asked, uncertain if he should or not. Angela slowly nodded.

"Um, he totally didn't tell me about that."

"He doesn't… know…" Angela whispered. Luke's eyes grew round.

"You mean he's going to miss all this, and come back to figure it out? Not cool, he's going to be upset… You should tell him."

"How? He won't leave a return address! He won't leave a number to call, and he's not coming back for three weeks!"

"Do you know how far you are?"

"Well, obviously not far… but Jin said he thought it would be on the seventh."

"Are you sure? Doesn't it take six weeks?"

"Six weeks from two weeks ago is the seventh."

Luke began counting on his fingers. "Oh." He sighed. "Well, You'll be big and round by then, huh? What are you going to do?"

Angela sighed. "Um, I'm going to hope that he really cares about me."

Luke smiled. "I think he does."

Angela crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, he better. Or I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

Luke waved goodbye and was on his way, but Angela was a little bit uncertain. She closed her door and thought about it. What would he do when he saw her? Would he want to leave again? She sat on her couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. She would just have to wait and find out.

………………………

_**READ THIS:**_

**Okay, so here's the deal. That game goes in seasons, not months, and it so I concluded that about six weeks is a season, which is really four, but the game doesn't really address how long they're pregnant before that. So I decided six weeks. That makes it the 7****th****. :D So here we go. **

**Chase is coming back in the next chapter! Yay! **

**If you want to… you can vote on the gender of the baby, which will arrive in two ish chapters maybe.**


	6. Coming Back Home

The weeks passed soon enough, and the town found out about the baby soon enough. And they talked even more about the missing father. This was ridiculous. The town had nothing better to do than talk about her crazy love life? But Angela just ignored it. She stopped growing vegetables. She couldn't bend over to water them anymore. The only thing she did was ring the bell to let the cows out and struggle to milk them.

Her tummy was getting rounder by the day. She had bought a few new outfits, and on this special day she was wearing her favorite. It was tight shirt that cupped her a-little-more-than-half developed belly and a black jacket that was buttoned under her breasts and a pair of jeans that were loose enough to be comfy. She had black flats on and a ribbon in her hair. Today she had decided that the only way to do this was to do it confidently.

Chase would be returning that day. And he would be in for a big, round surprise. But Angela wasn't going to let that get her down. She had cleaned up the house and talked to Luke, and he was going to go with her, for a little bit of support, but mostly to see Chase.

So while Angela waited for the time to pass by, she cuddled up with that teddy bear, still dressed in Chase's shirt. She looked around her room. She had rearranged some of her furniture, to put in a crib and a changing table. She had a pile of plush farm animals in the crib, with a folded up blanket. She was excited for the baby.

But she was scared of Chase. If he didn't want the baby… Well, let's just say that's why she didn't move her stuff into his room. His room, in fact, was exactly as he'd left it. She sighed and looked at the clock. Time to go.

And it seemed that just as she walked out the door, Luke showed up.

"You look good. Trying to impress him?" He snickered.

Angela blushed. "I just… I want to look pretty."

"Well you do." Luke grinned and took her arm, and they walked up to the dock.

………

Chase smiled. The island was getting closer and closer, and he could already see two specks on the docks. He had a feeling he knew who they were. He smiled. He watched rays of light bounce off of Angela's hair and smiled.

And then the ship docked.

That's when everything came crashing down. His face paled. His hands clenched. He frowned.

The plank went down. He slowly walked down the ramp. Angela smiled, but she had a big blush on her face, and looked flustered.

"Chase!" Luke smiled, "Come see me later!" It didn't take Luke long to figure out this was going to be a personal moment, and with that he ran off and all of Angela's support was gone. She went to protest, but couldn't.

Chase stood a few feet from Angela. He raised an eyebrow. "Have fun with Luke?" He smiled. He was trying to be cool about this… But it was painful to see his best friend and girlfriend come hand and hand to see him… especially seeing how she was so obviously pregnant. She had _not_ been like that when he left. He cleared his throat. "Maybe I should have left a return address."

Angela frowned. "I don't understand."

"When did you and Luke get together? Are you getting married?"

Angela's jaw dropped. "Chase! What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant, Angela, what do you think I'm talking about?"

She felt her face get red. "But not because of… I can't believe you would say… UGH! Chase! I can't even find words!"

"You and Luke are together."

"NO! You and I are together!" She frowned. "You didn't even ask? You just _assumed_ that I hooked up with someone else? Why would you say that? Chase, you left before I knew I was pregnant! I found out when I woke up!" She looked at his face twist through emotions, but she was angry. "Ugh!"

Chase didn't know what to even try to say, but he knew even if he did it would just come out as a sputter of syllables. And why should he have thought that she and Luke would betray him like that? He was being stupid. So as Angela started to storm off, he grabbed her wrist.

She stopped walking. She had just got the cast off of that wrist last week. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange, like it was smaller than the other now. She hadn't rebuilt her muscles there yet. She couldn't have pulled away from him if she tried.

"I'm sorry Angela." Chase whispered, "I just didn't know. And you two looked like you were holding hands from a distance, and I was confused. I'm sorry." Even though she didn't turn around, he pulled her hand back to kiss it.

Angela sighed. She missed him. She wouldn't have been angry long. Just until he got to the house, where she'd probably want to ask him all about the time he spent there.

"I love you." Chase whispered. Angela cracked. She turned back around to face him and smiled.

"I love you too." She agreed, and he pulled her into a tight hug. This was a new feeling for Angela, since he'd been gone so long. She smiled and buried her face in his neck, taking in his sweet scent of baked goods and oranges. He strapped a backpack over his shoulder and then laced his fingers through Angela's.

"So… Since this is part my baby, do I get to hear about it? Have you been feeling okay?" He started a list of questions that ended with him stopping her in front of the Inn. "Oh, you haven't been farming still, have you?"

"No, Chase, I let the plants die."

"…And the cows?"

Angela smiled a little. While it had been a pain to do, she _had_ to milk the cows, or they could get sick. "Milking cows isn't _too_ much work, Chase. It's just a challenge to keep my skills up." She looked down the road. "Why are we stopping?"

Chase smiled. "For this." He looked around. Great deals of people had noticed his return, and were staring from the shadows and windows at him. And to prove that he just didn't care what they thought anymore, he pushed his lips against Angela's and kissed her.

Angela blushed when the kiss ended. Maybe it was the fact that their relationship had been a secret, then a strange soap opera, and now was coming back together. They continued the walk to the house.

Honestly Chase was still trying to take this in. Angela was going to have a baby, and it was his. But he was nervous. He'd earned a little money in the city, but he had bought something entirely in the opposite direction of a baby: a ring.

Chase found a blue feather only days before he left, and tucked it away. Now that he had a ring as well, he wanted to propose, he just needed Angela.

Angela… who was currently cupping her belly and developing a waddle… But he squeezed her hand tighter and smiled.

Angela looked up at him with a worried glance. "Are you okay? You're being kind of quiet. I kind of expected shock."

Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm just kind of speechless." He sighed. "I wish I had known."

"I couldn't call you!" She frowned. "Just…" She opened the front door and sat down on her couch. "Sit down."

Chase sat next to her and rested his hand on her thigh. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to make you do this." Angela sighed. "If you're not up to a family yet, then I'll lie. I'll do anything you want, I'll even dye it's hair…"

Chase pulled her into a deep kiss. He missed the feeling of her warm lips over his. And then he held her head to his chest. "Angela," He whispered, "I want to have a baby with you." He kissed her forehead. "And I want to marry you."

Angela's eyes widened. "No!"

Chase was stunned for a minute. "Why?"

"I don't want you to think you have to marry me just because I'm going to have a baby…"

For a second Angela could have sworn Chase looked offended. "What do you think I was doing in town? Buying balloon animals?" He pulled out the feather and ring out of his backpack. "I found the feather and I ran off to buy you a ring. I want to marry you! It has nothing to do with the baby! And I'll wait forever, but please don't make me."

Angela stared down at the ring a little and smiled. "Please don't do this just because you feel obligated to."

"But I do feel obligated," Chase kissed her earlobe and mumbled into her ear, "Because I love you. I want to."

Angela nodded and pulled her face back to meet his eyes. "Then I do too. As soon as the baby is born, okay?"

And Chase kissed her again.


	7. Say A Little Prayer For You

A/N: Last chance to vote on the baby's sex.

Chase decided rather quickly that not eating anything but canned food and frozen dinners was no way for a woman like Angela to live at all, let alone while she was pregnant. So he quickly replanted her garden and bought fresh vegetables and meat in the mean time. He was appalled at the idea of her eating frozen dinners anyway. Whoever invented them was stupid.

Angela, as the last week and a half of her pregnancy began to progress, realized that she could no longer bend over to milk the cows without hurting herself, and so Chase was doing that too, on her special request. But he hated it. Honestly, Chase hated animals. They were gross, and dirty, and needy. But… When he had mentioned that to Angela, she quickly reminded him that babies were also gross and dirty and needy. So he gave in.

Angela didn't suffer from many of those "cravings" that women have, because frankly she was a picky eater, and practically wouldn't eat anything with a hint of green on it. So if she wanted something crazy, the farthest it went was chocolate covered bacon… which was actually a real meal in a lot of places, and a sweet and salty dessert. And it didn't gross Chase out to see food that she normally wouldn't appreciate going to a good cause.

The farm became really active after Chase returned. He wanted to move all of Angela's belongings into his room, so that they could make the other room a nursery, and the spare bed could just be saved for when the baby got older. So they spent two days moving furniture and painting. Well, Chase did. Angela was only allowed to dictate where the furniture went and wasn't even allowed in the _house_ while it was being painted. So she spent that day with Ellie and Gill, discussing who knows what.

Chase was concerned at first, but after only a few days he was ecstatic for the baby. Even if it would technically be an accident and a love child… He loved it, and part of him thought there was no better, or more romantic, way. So he daydreamed about it occasionally.

The first night they spent in the same bed wasn't so sweet though. He was exhausted from moving and painting, and she had been folding and putting clothes away, stressing her back out, so neither of them found the strength to really celebrate. They simply fell onto the bed in each other's arms and conked out in a matter of seconds.

Chase loved Angela more every second, it seemed, because every second she seemed to get more and more beautiful. He would slink up behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders, and he would kiss her neck, or he would hug her for no real reason, because he couldn't even explain the love he felt for her.

Angela wasn't as happy a camper. While she was excited for the baby, and knew that being pregnant was a good gift that not everyone got to experience, she was sick of it. She was hot, she was tired, she was easy to bother, and she wanted to sleep every day away. She was too tired. Her ankles were swollen, her stomach had been cramping up a lot lately, and she wanted to die a little on the inside every time someone commented on her appearance or size.

And the glowing… oh the glowing. Angela had heard pregnant women glow, but this was just ridiculous. People said it all the time, and she didn't look any different, except for the bags under her eyes and the growth on her stomach. But everyone she met said it. Well, if Angela was glowing, it was with heat and rage, not beauty.

Angela had to admit it was sweet that Chase had stepped up to take care of her. She had really expected him to not care all that much, or to just ignore it. But he was all over the place. He made her food, he fixed up the house, and he took care of the farm… It was crazy! And she didn't ask him to do it either. If she was in the kitchen cooking something, he would gripe about how that was the only thing he was good at and she should let him do it. If she tried to water a plant he told her not to, and if she did anything else relating to movement he got crazy. It was sweet, but she just wanted to DO something.

So she was pretty excited when the seventh arrived, hoping that it could happen anytime. She was practically dancing all day, and Chase was watching her with careful care and consideration from a few paces away. The morning was pretty intense, with her thinking she should relax and stay put in the house, and Chase waiting on her hand and foot. By the time the afternoon arrived she was restless. She was up and washing dishes and throwing a bouncing ball against a wall, and playing with rattles and dancing with stuffed animals and even playing with the animals for a while.

When night began to fall she knew it wasn't going to happen that day. She sighed. "I wanted this to be OVER by now." She laid back against the pillows on the bed she shared with Chase. He smiled at her from the doorway, leaning against it with a thump. She growled. "What are you smiling about?"

"You." He said, never dropping his smile. "And how adorable you are right now."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm kind of glad the baby didn't come today," He wandered over to the bed and kneeled beside her. With a gentle touch he held her hand. "If it had, then I wouldn't get to spend this moment with you, and learn more about you."

Angela couldn't help but smile a little. She scooted over and waited for him to lay next to her on the soft mattress. He laid on his side facing her and used one hand to hold his head up, and rested the other on her neck. "You know we barely know each other." He whispered. "But I'm so glad this happened to us."

Angela nuzzled against his chest. He chuckled a little. "You're so cute."

He continued telling her all his thoughts on how great they were together, all his ideas on what a great family they would make, his honest excitement for the wedding they would have, and how beautiful she was until she fell asleep. And he couldn't stop staring at her. He kept talking even when he knew she was totally asleep, just to keep her dreams soft and happy. It would be good for her to sleep one night without worrying about anything, and without being stressed. He kissed her lips lightly and smiled.

"I love you, Angela."

…………………………………………..

It was only when she was half a week past her due date that Angela started to worry. The whole thing was getting more and MORE uncomfortable, and she was scared that something was wrong. So she decided one morning to go to the harvest goddess spring and pray for the baby to be healthy, and to come soon.

Part of her felt guilty for it, but she knew that Chase wouldn't want her to go anywhere too far, and he especially wouldn't want her to try climbing a mountain trail. But she had all this pent up energy and knew she could do it. So she slipped out of bed, left a note on her nightstand, and left the house, taking only a little food for protection.

It took her a whole hour just to get to the trail, and a few more to get up it. She was pretty exhausted. But something else made her wonder why in the world Chase hadn't come after her yet. The rock wasn't blocking the path anymore, and she had told him exactly where she was going. It didn't seem like him to just let her climb a mountain when she was overdue with his baby. He was really protective of her just eating the wrong foods.

But she kept up the hill anyway and when she reached the summit she stopped before crossing the bear's path. She had befriended it, but it was a few seasons ago, when she needed some woodfish. As the bear came out to see its visitor, she was scared for a moment that it would chase her, or jump on her. She suddenly didn't think this was a good idea.

But the little cub just kind of went back inside, letting her pass. When she made it to the spring she was more than a little exhausted. So she took of her shoes and placed her sore feet into the water and relaxed for a moment. Before she even knew it she was totally asleep in the presence of nothing but the remains of a tree and some fireflies.

Chase was frantic. He couldn't let this happen. At first he was unsure where Angela went, but then he found the note. It was just his luck that he had spilled water on it and made it illegible. So he spent the entire day on horseback, asking everyone if they knew anything about her. Pascal said she hadn't left the island. Luke said he hadn't seen her in the forest. She hadn't been up to Brownie Ranch, and no one had seen her in town. When it started to get dark out and she still hadn't returned, he finally broke down and started crying. Where could she be? And then it hit him. The jumble of letters that he could make out said pray. There were really only two places to pray at… so he and the trusty steed dashed to the church, where they didn't find her.

That scared Chase. The only other place to pray to was at the spring, and that was up the mountain trail and past bears and mines and rocks and trees. If she was up there alone, he couldn't get to her, the bears wouldn't let him by. So he let the horse back into the stable and started on a mission to get up that mountain, or die trying.

Angela woke up to darkness. She tried to adjust her eyes to the light but she really couldn't find any light to adjust to. She pulled her feet out of the cool water and shivered a little. She should really be getting home. So she whispered a prayer to the goddess, and an apology about falling asleep in her pond, and then stood up to make her way down the trail.

Her water broke. She wasn't sure what was happening when it did, but when it occurred to her that she would be in labor very shortly she nearly jumped into her shoes and started down the mountain.

This was bad.

Really bad.

She didn't know what to do. So she ran, as fast as she could, to get as far as she could before she wouldn't be able to walk anymore. At some point she would have to hope that someone would come for her. She really hoped that someone would be Chase.

She had barely made it to the mine, the top of the trail, when she felt a sharp pain tear through her side. At first it was small, but it expanded with the seconds. She yelped and fell to her knees. She felt like she was dying, she was so tired, and she had just realized a fatal mistake… She had left her backpack, with all her food and medicine and whatnot in it, at the spring. She cried a little bit, but when the pain died she was back on her feet and trying to run again.

Chase was trying his hardest to navigate the winding trail in the darkness, but when he heard Angela's voice he knew he had to hurry. "Angela?" he called, "Angela, are you okay? Where are you?"

He kept running up the hill. She kept stumbling down. They called to each other a few times, until they met at the suspended log.

Angela stared at it in fear. If she fell now bad things could happen. It was dark, she could barely tell the difference between the log and the air. Chase stood on the other side, scared to pieces.

"Angela," He whispered, "Are you okay?"

She didn't talk. She blocked his voice out of her head. She was GOING to get across this log, come hell or high waters. She took a gentle step.

"Angela!" Chase gasped, "You can't even see it! What if you fall!"

She moved her other foot over, trying her best to walk heel toe and put her arms out at her sides.

"Oh, be careful…" Chase bit his lip and stopped talking, realizing then that she was trying to concentrate. She was almost the whole way across before another razor sharp contraction hit. She stumbled, but her lower body was too tight to move right then, and she felt her balance getting closer and closer to none.

Chase paled when he saw the look on her face. "You're in labor, aren't you?"

She didn't say anything, just started crying. She felt trapped. The pain didn't seem to be ending, and she couldn't move while her legs were in so much pain. And then it got worse, sharper, and hotter. She cried out, and her legs went out. She landed with a smack on the log. Chase gasped. She looked around. There was no getting around it… She was stuck now for sure. But Chase relaxed a little.

"Angela, can you move?"

She bit her lip and sniffled, unsure what to say.

"Can you pull yourself across the log, just like you are? It's only a couple feet, you can do it." He tried to sound soothing, but Angela just felt like she was about to ruin his life. If she fell the baby could die. She could die too. She looked down.

"I don't know…"

"Come on," He smiled, "You can do it goat face. I know you can." He sat down on the other side of the cliff, at her level, and said, "Just come to me, and I'll take you the rest of the way. I'll even bring you something to eat once you're safe with Jin."

Dawn was starting to break. She took a deep breath. The pain had died down to a dull throbbing, so she tried to scoot down the log. She could feel another pain coming but by the time it did she had gotten close enough to Chase. He gathered her up in his arms, pulling her the last few inches towards him, and cried into her hair.

"I love you," He whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner, I messed up that note and couldn't read it, and I'm just so sorry…" He pulled her tighter to him. And then he felt her stomach grow tighter against his and he sighed. "But I guess I should whine later."

She nodded, but she was crying crazy tears too. He helped her up and onto the land, and then pulled her up in his arms. He had gotten pretty used to carrying her, but never once when she was awake. She curled her head against his shoulder and held on tightly to his shirt, but she didn't speak. He made his way down the trail at a fast paced walk, because he really didn't want to drop her or trip. When he finally got into the clearing, he saw Luke at the bottom, with Jin. He cocked his head. "What are you doing here?"

"You never came back!" Luke frowned. "You said 'I'm going to make sure she isn't up the mountain' and never came back down! So I got worried and got Jin to make sure you weren't dead. We were just about to go looking for you."

"Is she alright?" Jin asked.

"No," Chase whispered, but he was smiling. How had all this happened so well? She made it past the bears before she collapsed, she managed not to fall, she wasn't hurt at all, he hadn't tripped on the way down, daylight was starting to lead the way for him and his best friend and doctor were waiting at the bottom. That couldn't be a coincidence. Obviously the Harvest Goddess wanted to make sure that baby would be okay. He kissed Angela's forehead. She had fallen asleep, even in her amount of pain, in his arms from pure exhaustion. He smiled again. "It's almost over, farm girl."

…………………………………………….


	8. A baby in a nutshell

A/N: Okay, so for real guys, I haven't posted in a while, and this is the shortest chapter in the world.

Bear with me.  
I have to get back into the game… I quit playing it for a while. But I started again, and even though I'm about to beat it and restart and marry Luke, XD, I'm going to finish this story for you. Just… give it time. Thanks!

Chase stood with an unhappy frown staring at Jin. Luke whistled from across the room. Jin sighed. "Sorry, Chase." He whispered.

The cook moved a piece of his peach colored hair out of his eyes. This wasn't fair.

"It's not my fault," Jin added, "She doesn't let ME in there either. Babies are just her thing."

"She won't let me in."

"It's a woman thing."

"I'M the father!"

"And I'm the doctor." Jin sighed. "She won't let you in. She locked the door. You're just going to have to accept it. In fact, you really should just go eat breakfast or something."

Chase couldn't eat right now. He looked across the hall at the door, bolted shut, with Angela in it. And she was alone. He had said he'd be there for her, and he couldn't even peek in from a window. He flumped himself against a wall. "Why can't I be in there? It's not like it's something I haven't seen before."

Jin smiled. "The island is full of traditions. This particular event is one that has been kept alive forever. When babies are born they are fragile and weak. So it's thought here that if you lock all the doors and chests and items in the room that lock, it will symbolize strong bones and skin. And to this day, only one baby on the island has been delivered by a man."

Chase sighed. "Who?"

"You." Jin smirked. Chase was totally blown away.

"Your mother had you on the ferry between toucan island and here. Your father delivered you, with no bad luck, while the captain called us."

Chase smiled a little. He didn't remember too much about his parents. He remembered his father mostly, he had been with him the longest, but both of his parents were vague memories of the past.

This was suddenly all sinking in. Chase was going to be a father. He was still young, he hadn't accomplished his life goals, and he was still trying to be himself.

A baby meant change! It meant a dedication to love, to take care of, to support it. It meant being there all the time to feed it, to hold it, to change it's diapers… He wasn't sure he could do it.

But that was ridiculous. He loved Angela, and he loved the baby…

Chase started nervously popping his fingers. He stared hard at the door dividing himself and Angela and thoughts started pouring into his brain. _'I want the baby, I love the baby, it's our baby. I want it to be okay, I want it to be healthy, I want to marry Angela. I don't want this baby what am I thinking? I'm too young to just throw my life away. No, that's silly, I want this baby, it's my responsibility. Well, technically it's Angela's responsibility. But I want it to be my responsibility too. Right? Yes. No. yes! I want the baby! Why am I thinking this stuff, I just need to… I need to tell her how I feel. I'm not ready to be a dad. I thought I was but… Maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm crazy. What if I am, and am just scared? …I'm scared. I'm---' _

With a creak the door opened, and the nurse stood in the doorway with a knowing smile. "You can come in now."

Chase suddenly got a lot paler, but followed the woman anyway. "I'm scared." He whispered to himself.

What he saw wasn't the fairytale sight of his lovely girl holding their beautiful baby with a glow radiating from them while he kissed her head… Angela was almost asleep, and she was crying, and the baby was no where to be seen. Fear struck Chase like a bullet.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rushing to Angela's side. She shook her head and tried to wipe her tears.

"Nothing is wrong," The nurse smiled sadly. "The baby is alive, and healthy… Just smaller than we would have liked."

"I did something wrong…" Angela whispered, clinging to Chase's hand.

"It's okay?"

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with its lungs or organs. It's a very, VERY healthy baby boy. Just a little bit small for being totally on time. Maybe Angela didn't eat quite right? But since his lungs seem to be in working order and he's not sickly… You can take him home. Just make sure he eats well."

Chase smiled and stroked Angela's cheek. "Well what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to do this right." She mumbled.

"You did!"

"But… He's small. He might be weak his whole life…. What did he do to deserve that?"

"Nothing, but he's going to be fine!"

Angela sighed. "What if he's not?"

Chase hugged her tightly. "I promise he's fine. It's a boy, Angela. What do you want to name him?"

Angela smiled. "I know just the thing."


	9. Forever and Ever The End

**A/N:** Last chapter guys. I'm sorry about this whole story. I had such big plans for it, and suddenly I lost interest in the game, and then after reading other fics to get BACK into the game, I became obsessed with beating it for the soul purpose of starting over and marrying Luke. XD So here it is, the end of Orange Cake Kiss, as I had Originally intended, no matter what does or doesn't make much sense. I hope you get some liking out of it.

Oh, and I just for the record, I'm never going to beat this game, because my sheep doesn't want me to have shining wool. –stabs self-

………………………………

Chase was more excited than he had ever been. All the ice in his heart was melting away, and he was suddenly about to go off into his fairy tale life that he never thought he'd have. He was almost shaking!

Chase was in a closet of a room with his hair messy and his nerves askew. He had had a couple shots of liquor, but wasn't close to drunk. Unlike Angela, he could drink with the best of them.

"Hey," came Luke's voice from across the room. The blue haired teen was propped up against the wall on his elbows and smiling like an idiot. Or like himself, because that same super-model grin was always plastered to his face. "Almost ready?"

"What? Yeah, I guess…" Chase nodded. "Why?"

"Well, because it starts in an hour, silly." Luke smiled. Now put on your tux and fix your hair and go get married! I'm not going to sit here and let you daydream through your wedding."

Chase smiled a smile to match Luke's signature smile. His wedding. He was getting married. And while he would ordinarily have preferred to have the baby come after the wedding, he was happy as could be. He could almost dance.

………

Angela was worried sick. She was scared something would happen with the wedding, she was worried the baby wasn't going to be happy spending so much time away from his parents, she was worried she was too drunk to get married. She'd only had one shot, she didn't think it was so bad, but she felt a buzz in the back of her head that made her think carefully when she spoke, so as not to let on she could even POSSIBLY be drunk.

As for the baby, it would be spending the duration of the ceremony with Dale, because Luke was in the wedding and Dale loved kids anyway. Then at the reception he would be sitting with his parents.

Angela's dress was magnificent. It was a rumpled skirt with a sleeveless top and a dazzling choker. It had a brown accent and little brown butterflies hidden throughout the skirt and her veil. She was so excited. Nothing could be happier than this wedding.

……….

Chase felt more nervous than ever when the music started playing and the procession began. He didn't realize how many people had to come before the bride. He had to stop himself from getting on his toes and trying to look around them. He could count seven so far. Where was she? Was she back there?

And then the bridal march began, and she strolled down that isle looking like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And to him, right that moment she was. He felt himself smiling. This was going to be fantastic. He couldn't wait. All those questions he'd been facing the last few weeks, all the doubting was gone. He was ready now. He wasn't scared anymore.

And Angela was determined not to let anyone know she was nervous. She was lovely and smart, and she was nervous, and she wasn't drunk. She looked down at her son. They had decided to name him Cody, to represent how small he was. He was better now, of course, and eating well, but they would never forget how scary those first days were. But every thing went perfect for them.

Which is exactly how the wedding went, while Dale held Cody on his lap, while the vows were said and while Luke handed over the rings. Perfect.

………………

The reception was never meant to be so big. But they had to kick it off somehow. Angela smiled big while she and Chase held the oversized cake knife. The handle was made of decorated silver and the blade was practically as big as the cake. They intertwined their fingers and slid the knife through the cake. Then a strange, familiar scent filled the air around them. It was kind of musty at first, then suddenly a blast of orange. It was strong and intriguing. Angela smiled.

Chase didn't make that cake. Yolanda did. And she did it at the Sundae Inn. With that orange liquor, and fresh oranges. That silly alcohol that had brought the two of them together in the first place. The booze that smelled just like summer… She smiled. Just as she was about to comment on it, she realized that something wasn't right.

The bride didn't talk about the cake… She fed it to the groom. And then they had a mini food fight and ruined their clothes. And she was about to comment on that too, when she felt the icing on her lips. With only a few silly exchanging of cake pieces, she suddenly realized this was her dream day. So with a little bit of icing on her lips, and a dash on his nose, they leaned together,

Held onto each other,

And shared a long,

Delicious,

Orange Cake Kiss.


End file.
